fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Known Issues/@comment-118.208.17.193-20121226233942/@comment-75.7.199.41-20121228150649
Start by explaining what you are trying to do exactly. Give examples of which items for which game you are trying to collect. I will then show you how to make some rules manager entries to do exactly what you need. The rules manager is way better in all aspects except one, than the dynamic grabber, but for simple dynamic grabbing, its better in every way. To answer your question about how the dynamic grabber is still collecting after you remove all the words: If you have posts on your collection panel, then that means they were already identified. If you go into the grabber panel and change stuff, it does not affect those posts already identified. This is because dynamic stuff is part of the identification process. If you wish to stop collection on posts already marked by the grabber, click the "re id all" button on the collection panel's toolbar. The same is true of modifications made after identification via the rules manager. If you have not already done so, take a look at the Rules Manager document. Everything should be pretty up to date excep the screen shot. Here's an example entry for your rules manager to get you started: Say you want to collect for farmville, and you want the item "Gravel and Salt", here is an entry to help you along. 1) click the manage rules tab 2) click the + button on the rules toolbar 3) disable the rule by unchecking the box by the word "title" 4) near "for activating objects" click the + button to "add validator" 5) if you collect for more than one game, fill in the line that begins with "where appID...matchRegExp" by changing "matchRegExp" in the dropdown to "equals" 6) fill in the last box in that line with the game appID "102452128776" 7) near "child rules" click the + button to "add child" 8) in that child entry, near "for activating objects" click the + button to "add validator" 9) fill out the given line by deselecting "appID" and then selecting "either" from the dropdown 9a) leave the "matchRegExp" alone 9b) fill in the last box with "Gravel and Salt" 10) if you have other things you want collected, add more lines and complete step 9 again for each 11) near that child rule's "Do Actions", click the + button to "add action" 12) fill out the action by changing the "do" portion to "onIdentify" 12a) set the middle box to "Set Type" 12b) set the last box to "dynamic" 12a-alternate) alternately you could force collection by setting the middle box to "Force Open", but that may go outside your window open limit and is not as easy to cancel 13) now go back to the very top of that rule tree and enable the rule by checking the box near "title". And feel free to give all your rules and child rules a title. Your first one could be just "Farmville", while the child rule could be "Collect By Words" 14) To make this rule affect already fetched posts, hit the "reID all" posts button on the collection panel toolbar (the eye icon). Likewise, if you make a change, to stop collection of posts flagged by the rules manager, poke the eye icon again, and it will remove the "dynamic" type from those posts.